omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God (Digimon)
Character Synopsis God is an immeasurably powerful being of ultimate goodness and infinite love that created the Digital World and its laws. He resides within the Digital World's central "Kernel". Character Statistics Tiering: 1-B Verse: Digimon Name: God, Kami Gender: Inapplicable Age: Older than the Digital World Classification: God, Digital Lifeform, Human (possibly) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Created all of the Concepts of the Digital World, including the concept of Digimon themselves), Void Manipulation (Consigned Daemon to a level of non-existence known as being "Deleted"), Creation, Light Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed ZeedMillenniummon), Law Manipulation (Created the Great Intent, which is a Law), Information Manipulation (Created all the data that composes The Digital World and it's Digimon), Reactive Evolution (By virtue of creating Overwrite, it too should have this), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Digi-Verse composes itself with Higher Dimensions. Of which were created by God), Life & Death Manipulation (Created Yggdrasil who embodies Life & Death), , Regeneration (High-Godly, can survive the destruction of The Digi-Verse and remain), Soul Manipulation (Created the idea of a Digi-Soul and granted Digimon this), Mind Manipulation (One of the components of Digimon is mind, of which is encompassed by Data). Should have every single ability in Digimon, as a result they are granted Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Data Assimilation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Telepathy, Healing, Morality Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, and BFR, Bypasses Magical Defenses with Grand Cross and Dark Lightning, Can travel through Shadows/DarknesssVice), Regeneration (Mid-High), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Black-Hole Creation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Purification (Only works on evil beings), Portal Creation, Probability Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang), Existence Erasure, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, 9 & 11), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Gluttony Flare (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Dream Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Causality Manipulation and many more Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level (Created the entirety of The Digital World and The Great Intent, of which is the very fundamental law that governs and shapes reality. The entirety of The Digi-verse contains a numerous amount of layers of existence with "higher dimensions beyond our understanding" with "Ultradimensional Space" possibly above those. Implied to have fought Zeedmillenniumon in the distant past and was initially the one to chain them up, the same being who's capable of ruling the entire Digimon Multiverse after gaining full control over it. Infinitely superior to The Seven Great Demon Lords and oneshot Bagramon in the past, when he rebelled. It's implied that thereare possibly twenty-four of based on the "24th Dimensional Fruit" and this alongside everything part of Digimon's current cosmology still represents only a part of the whole totality of its creation) Speed: Omnipresent (Existed in the void that predated time, space, and distance in the Digital World, fought ZeedMillenniummon and is vastly superior to Quartzmon, infinitely above the likes of Yggdrasill and Homeostasis, who are both beyond time and space) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Should no doubt be superior to DarknessBagramon and the Royal Knights) Striking Ability: Hyperversal (Infinitely above the likes of The True Seven Great Demon Lords and far superior to even ZeedMillenniummon, DarknessBagramon, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, Yggdrasill, and Quartzmon) Durability: At least Quantaverse Level (Not even the true forms of the Demon Lords can come close to harming him, sans the possibly of Lucemon, but not even slightly.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal (Created the infinite Digital Multiverse, which is a small part of its creation, and contains at the very least 6 to 7-Dimensional space, Created the entirety of the contents within the Digital World and Material World Multiverses) Intelligence: Omniscient (Created all there is in the Digital World, including every power, ability, trait, and other aspects and the power of Digimon, the Celestial Digimon are extensions of its will) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *All moves in Digimon, of which there are too many to list Extra Info: '''The concept of God has been alluded to and mentioned numerous times within many character bios and within many mediums that fall under Digimon Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Digimon Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Supreme Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regenerators Category:Sealers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Sound Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Absorbers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Morality Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Age Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 1